User blog:Superdadsuper/Re-introducing Bible Book Club
This program has been indefinitely discontinued until we have proper resources. Please see this blogpostsee this blogpost for more Superdadsuper here. Today is an exciting day as we finally get to re-introduce our Bible Book Club. What in the world is “Bible Book Club” you may ask? Bible Book Club is program that encourages users to read an assigned book(s) of the Bible for a month. Then we study this book by discussions on forums, chats, social media and even a video that discusses it. Reading the Bible can be hugely overwhelming and sometimes can be difficult to know where to start or what to read. There is a ton of both historical and literary elements to analyze and many metaphors. Overall the Bible can be difficult understand and read, especially without the guidance of the Holy Spirit 1 Cor 2:12-14, Job 32:8-9, Luke 24:45. Most importantly the Bible is the inspired word of God 2 Tim 3:16 and it is important that we read it Matt 4:4 in order to be equipped to deal with the problems of the world Eph 6:17, Heb 4:12. Unfortunately many take reading of the Bible for granted, or can’t seem to find anything interesting in it. The goal of this program is not only to study the literary/historical elements of each book of the Bible , but to also help map out each book of the Bible. This means we want to make this into a resource for readers to use in their Bible study. This can be helpful whether you don’t know what book to read, have questions about it, or want to look at some of the background behind the book. Primarily, we shall be reading the books in chronological order (in order of the time the events occurred). In partnership with Wikia’s Book Hub , we will be hostingthe forum for this on the hub. On the forum we encourage you to post questions about the book of the Bible, or add your own revelations of certain verses or chapters of the book. You can also continue the discussion via our social media channels (Facebook, Twitter, Google+) by using #BibleBookClub or join the books hub or chat room if you see a member of the book club. Each month we will also have a 15-40 minute long video that discusses that book from the knowledge of admins and will incorporate content from the article on the book, as well as questions from forums or social media. You do not have to be reading with us on a monthly basis, as you can always use the videos produced for your own personal study. This can be useful if you want to find about what a book of the Bible is about and the themes within in it, or just want something to accompany your study. We are very excited to be launching this and look forward to reading our first book of the month, the Book of Genesis with you. If you have any comments or questions please leave them below in the comments or send us a message. References Category:Blog posts Category:NewsBlog